Shot for Shot
by sylvester1
Summary: Chapter 6 up! Drinking was okay? Find out why inside!
1. The idea!

Summary: While the adults are away, the rest of the X-men decide to have some fun with alcohol. Our fearless leader and fiery redhead go head for head. But what happens the next morning???  
  
Disclaimer: I own a dog, and a Tigger phone, and a ton of homework. That's about it. Please don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SHOT FOR SHOT  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Guys. I'm like, so totally bored. Come on we should, like, do something fun." whined Kitty.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest then Kitty?" Evan shot back.  
  
"I don't know. I was like, hoping you or Kurt would like, have an idea."  
  
"Sorry Kitty. I've got none." Kurt replied.  
  
"I do. But I don't know if it's going to work." Evan said slowly.  
  
"Oooo!! Sounds good! Like, spill Evan." squealed Kitty.  
  
"Yeah man. Spill." Kurt agreed with Kitty.  
  
"What if Scott and Jean were to play shot for shot?"  
  
"Woah. That sounds fun and all, but I don't know man. What if the professor and the other adults come home early and find them?" Kurt asked.  
  
"They wont. I know my aunt. She will convince the others to stay for a while longer."  
  
"Evan's like, right Kurt. Ororo would like, stay for a while longer. So now what?" she asked.  
  
"We try to convince Scott and Jean to play along." Evan said evilly.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
*Elsewhere in the mansion*  
  
"Jean? Where are you?" Scott asked loudly. 


	2. The bet and first drinks!

Sorry guys. my computer did something funny, and this first part is supposed to be in the first chapter. Anyways, enjoy  
  
P.S. I can't do Kurt's accent, so I'm just not going to do it k? k!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Over here." Jean answered just as loud.  
  
"Where's here? Scott asked, knowing where she was exactly, started walking to the back of the library.  
  
Giggling, Jean answered with a "You know."  
  
Walking up to her, he sat down next to her asking, "So what are you doing all cooped all by yourself?"  
  
"I have to study for a huge test I have next week. I can't fail it."  
  
"You couldn't fail that test even if you tried." Scott spoke softly in her ear, while playing with her hair.  
  
Laughing quietly, Jean leaned back into him and said, "Yes I could. I should really study for this, and your not helping me Scott Summers."  
  
"I didn't come here to help you study. I came to lead you away from all of this boring stuff and do something fun."  
  
"Well... I guess I could take a break. Ok." Jean said standing up.  
  
"Great! I think Kitty, Evan and Kurt were trying to find something to do. Let's go see if they found something to do yet."  
  
When Scott and Jean found the three, they were leaning in close to one another, as if making sure that no one could hear them. Seeing heir opportunity, Scott and Jean snuck up on them and tapped Kurts and Kittys shoulders. Both of them jumped high and screamed. Turing around, they saw Scott, Jean, and Evan rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Woah Kurt. Did anyone ever tell you that you scream like a girl?" Evan managed to squeeze out.  
  
Scott and Jean started laughing harder at that comment.  
  
"Shut up. You'd scream like a girl too if they did that to you."  
  
Standing back up, Scott and Jean controled their laughter to asking if the three of them had found something to do yet.  
  
"Yeah, actually we have. We have a challenge for you to." Evan said.  
  
"Really? Bring it on." Scott responded.  
  
"Yeah. We can handle it." Jean spoke up.  
  
Kurt, Evan, and Kitty looked at one another. Kitty and Kurt both looked at Evan, saying that this was his idea, so he would have to tell Scott and Jean what the challenge they just accepted was.  
  
"We challenge you two to play shot for shot." Evan spoke clearly.  
  
Looking between the two, the three of them wondered if they would accept the challenge.  
  
"I guess we have to. Seeing that you spoke up saying we would accept the chappenge." Jean said, looking at Scott.  
  
"Me? Your the one who said we we could handle it."  
  
"Yes you. You started it." Jean practically yelled at him.  
  
"Fine." Scott said turning back to Evan, "We accept your challenge. Only one problem, we don't have any alcohol."  
  
Upon hearing that Scott and Jean would accept their challenge, Kurt 'ported away, 'porting back just in time to hear Scott's last 5 words.  
  
"Yes we do. Right here." He said raising up a bottle in a paper bag.  
  
"Kurt, how'd you get that? No store owner would just let you buy it." Jean asked.  
  
"I changed my hollow emitter (i don't know if i spelt that right) to make me look old enough." Kurt replied. "Now come on. Let's play."  
  
"Fine." they both said.  
  
Walking up to the table in the den, Evan came back with two shot glasses and put them down in front of him.  
  
"Ok. I'm serving. Kurt. Kitty. You guys count how many they each drink got it?" Evan asked.  
  
"Yup." they both answered.  
  
"K. So here we go." Evan said pouring out the first drinks and sliding them over to Scott and Jean.  
  
"I bet that Jean can drink more than Scott can." Kitty challenged Kurt.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Twenty dollars" Kitty answered.  
  
"Your on." Kurt replied and they shook hands just as Scott and Jean reached for their glasses and tipped back their drinks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So ends another chapter. Please tell me what you think. 


	3. After the drinking, the fun!

K I'm back for another chapter!! YAY!!! ok. So this one might end up being a bit shorter than the other two, because I have to finish a project tonight and I really haven't started it yet. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
  
p.s. //blah balh blah// means telepathic thoughts  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Scott.  
  
"Yeah. You can say that again." agreed Jean. "What on Earth did you buy Kurt?"  
  
Pulling off the paper bag, the four of them turned to see what it was.  
  
"Smirnoff Ice?? Are you crazy Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Forget the whole plain Smirnoff thing. You bought the one with the blue label. Jeeze Kurt. That's like the strongest stuff you can get!" Scott gasped.  
  
"Kurt, Scott and I are all for this challenge now, but maybe you should have gone for one with less alcohol per volume." Jean tried.  
  
"No way. If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right. Besides, how much alcohol is in it per volume?" Kurt asked.  
  
"45 to 50 percent." Jean told him.  
  
Looking at each other, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan all thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"Come on guys. You can't stop now, and the liquor store is closed now. It's either this or nothing. And then you guys are just backing down from a challenge. I thought you guys never backed down from any challenge." Evan prodded.  
  
Scott and Jean looked at each other.  
  
//We did accept their challenge, and we are known to not back down from a challenge// Jean sent Scott telepathically.  
  
//True. But we could end up regretting this decision in the morning. Well you might anyway// Scott sent her back.  
  
//That's it Summers. Your on//  
  
//Bring it// Scott sent, smiling.  
  
"Hey! You guys can't send telepathic thoughts to each other. That's cheating." Kitty yelled when Scott smiled.  
  
"Kitty, it's not cheating because we are having a contest to see who can drink more." Jean said wisely.  
  
"Right. I like, knew that."  
  
"K. Come on already. You guys ready for your next drink yet?" Evan asked, becoming impatient.  
  
"Yeah we're ready. Bring on the next round." Scott said, sliding his and Jean's glasses back to Evan.  
  
"All right!! Let's get this party started!!" Evan and Kurt yelled, while giving each other a high five.  
  
Jean and Kitty just rolled their eyes, muttering something that sounded very much like "Boys".  
  
*~*  
  
After about an hour, the bottle was more than half done, and Scott and Jean were very drunk. Jean more so because she was beating Scott by 3 drinks.  
  
"Come on Jean! You can do it!" Kitty cheered.  
  
"Let's go Scott. Show her that guys can beat girls at anything." Evan cheered.  
  
Laughing, Jean turned to Scott and said, slightly mumbled, "Scott, ready to give up?"  
  
"No way Red." came the mumbled reply from Scott.  
  
They both managed to get 2 drinks each down before they both called it quits.  
  
"Yeah! Jean won!" Kitty yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Clutching her stomach, Jean slid sideways down the couch, to the floor, saying, "Kitty, can you not jump up and down. I don't feel so good."  
  
Standing up, slightly wobbly, Scott reached down to pull Jean up. Taking his hands, she allowed him to stand her up. Swaying slightly, she looked at Scott and said,  
  
"Come on gorgous, let's go rent a hotel room and have some fun."  
  
"That's it, your going to bed." Scott told her.  
  
Scott tried to pick her up, but being so drunk, he just fell onto the couch with Jean on his lap.  
  
"Oh. You want to do it here? Well, I don't know if I want an audience." Jean spoke, pointing at Kurt, Kitty, and Evan.  
  
"Kitty, take Jean up to her room, try to get her changed into something more comfortable, while Kurt takes Scott upstairs." Evan took charge.  
  
"Why do I have to take Scott upstairs?" Kurt protested.  
  
"Would you like to clean this up?" Evan said, gesturing to the now almost empty bottle, empty glasses, and a table, carpet and couch that had vodka spilt on them.  
  
"No. That's ok. I'll take Scott upstairs."  
  
"Come on Jean. Let's go to bed." Kitty tried as she tugged at Jean's arm.  
  
"No. I want to go to bed with Scott."  
  
"If you come up with me, we can go find something sexy for you to wear for Scott." Kitty teased.  
  
"K." was Jean's reply.  
  
Jumping up and almost loosing her balance, Jean reached out for the hand Kitty was holding out. Walking away, Kurt pulled Scott up and led him upstairs to get changed.  
  
*~*  
  
While Kitty and Kurt were taking care if Scott and Jean, Evan was downstairs trying to get the vodka to come out of the fabrics. So far, it was coming out, but you could still smell it.  
  
'Auntie Ororo is going to kill me. Then Logan, then mom and dad, then everyone else. Maybe Kitty knows what to do' Evan thought.  
  
Coming back downstairs, Kitty came to see how Evan and Kurt were doing. Kurt having long come back down from getting Scott in bed.  
  
"Kitty, we need your help. We've done everything to get the vodka out of the carpet and couch, but you can still smell it. What do we do?" Kurt pleaded.  
  
"Wait here." she said, going into the kitchen, and coming back out with a bottle of dish soap. "This should get rid of the initial smell, then use FeBreze. That should get rid of the rest of the smell."  
  
"Thanks so much Kitty. You just saved all our buts." Evan sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So ends another chapter. Please let me know what you think. In chapters to come, the morning after, the adults coming home to a clean room, and Jean becoming very ill due to what?? I know!! and no it's not alcohol poisoning.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Jean's sick, so help out

Ok. So I had the question, "How does Kitty know to use dish soap and Febreze to get rid of the smell?" Well, that's simple. Dish soap is a naturally strong soap that gets out almost anything, smells great too, and Febreze is great at leaving a clean smell. I have used the two to clean stuff that can stain and smells bad. No, it wasn't alcohol, but it had a pretty strong smell to it. Also, women have this way of knowing how to clean a house and make it smell good. Kitty should know. She has probably made a bunch of messes she had to get rid of and cover up before anyone found out. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It was greatly appreciated. Now, onto the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, when Scott went to wake Jean up for the Danger Room session, he got this loud scream in his head to go away and leave her alone. Getting the point he left. After the session, all the students had a shower, and were getting ready for the day, while a few were preparing breakfast. Scott went to go see if Jean was willing to get up and at least eat something.  
  
*Knock knock* "Jean?" Scott tested.  
  
"Go away." came the muffled reply from inside.  
  
"I'm coming in Jean." Scott said, while opening the door.  
  
Looking around the dark room, Scott looked for Jean. Spotting her curled up under her covers, he went to the side of her bed and sat down.  
  
"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked, gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Not good. If I knew my head would hurt this much, I wouldn't have drank that much." Jean mumbled.  
  
Chuckling, Scott nudged her side and held out his hands. "Here. Take these." He whispered, handing her the pills and glass of water.  
  
"Thanks. How come your still not in bed?" Jean asked, taking the pills and putting the now half empty glass onto the side table.  
  
"I don't know. I guess because I used to drink anything and everything, and yes even vodka, I got used to the effects of it, and now I can handle the stuff better." Scott thought out loud.  
  
"Not fair." Jean sighed, laying back down and closing her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours to see how your doing." Scott said, kissing her forehead and leaving.  
  
"K."  
  
*~A few hours later~*  
  
Opening the door, Scott walked into Jean's room and sat down at the exact same place as he did a few hours earlier. Gently shaking her, Scott woke up Jean.  
  
"Feeling any better? You should be by now." Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah. A bit, but..." Jean never got to finish her sentence, when she tore the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
Scott could hear her being violently sick from the other side of the door. Going to her bedroom door, Scott poked his head out and saw no one out there. Deciding it was worth a shot, he went to the top of the stairs and yelled for Kurt to get up there.  
  
"What do you need Scott? I was eating." Kurt asked, slightly angry.  
  
"Your always eating." Scott replied. Gesturing for Kurt to follow him, Scott walked back to Jean's room. "Do me a favour? Get me a glass of water, and put some ice in it, and get me a glass of apple juice please."  
  
"Why can't you get it?" Kurt snapped.  
  
"Because it's not for me. It's for Jean. She's sick, and seeing that this was your idea, you can help."  
  
"It wasn't my idea. It was Evan's."  
  
"Then get Evan to do it!" Scott yelled. "I don't care who does it, as long as someone does it."  
  
"Do you want ice in the apple juice too?"  
  
"No. Just the water please."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thanks Kurt." Scott replied right before Kurt 'ported away.  
  
'porting back, Evan handed Scott the drinks before him and Kurt 'ported away, to do whatever they were going to do.  
  
Walking back into the room, Scott saw Jean leaning against the door frame of her bathroom.  
  
"Here. Drink these." Scott spoke up.  
  
Pushing the drinks away, Jean simply answered, "No."  
  
"Jean. You haven't eaten or drank anything for almost 24 hours. True, you had alcohol, but what was left in your stomach, isn't there now."  
  
"Whatever." Jean said grabbing the water out of Scott's hand and drinking some of it. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'm going back to bed then. Leave the juice here and I'll drink it later."  
  
"K. Have a good sleep." Scott said, placing the juice on her dresser, and leaving the room. "See you in a bit."  
  
Closing the door behind him, he set off to find Kurt to give him the speech, 'When someone asks you to do something, do it!' speech.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've updated!!! *will accept hugs now* Just kidding!! I would like to thank the people who reviewed again!! I love you guys!! You make writing this worthwhile. I know that this chapter is short, but I have exams coming up, and Christmas. Well, Christmas then exams, but I should start studying during Christmas break if I want to pass. Real good way to spend Christmas. Studying and working. Anyways, I have the story mostly planned out, so, all I have to do is fill it in more and type it up. Let me know if you have an idea to the end of it, and if it's better than mine, I might use it. Thanks!! 


	5. Jean this isn't funny Wake up!

Ok. This chapter was supposed to get posted up before the holidays started, but I got pulled into work for most of the week before, and I had to go to a camp right before Christmas, so I have just now found time to post the chapter up. It's a little New Years gift. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!! I love you guys!!   
  
I am not familiar with any medical terms that may come up, so please don't hate me for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh it is good to be home!" Ororo said, walking through the doors of the mansion.  
  
"It is. Especially after that boring lecture." Logan replied.  
  
"I thought it was quite interesting." exclaimed Hank  
  
The rest of the adults just rolled their eyes. Looking around, they could see that the mansion was clean, and that there was a lack of noise from the students.  
  
"I would say that Scott and Jean were good leaders for the weekend, if the mansion was a bit messier, and if you could hear the students." Ororo commented.  
  
"They've cleaned the place with a bunch of stuff. I can smell it." Logan said.  
  
"Yes. It does appear that they have tried to cover something up." the professor agreed.  
  
"Alcohol." Logan simply stated. "They were either drinking or they had a party, so all the kids are hung over."  
  
"Now Logan, don't jump to conclusions." Hank said.  
  
"I can smell the alcohol." Logan growled.  
  
"I'm sure whatever happened, they have taken care of it. We need to have some faith in Scott and Jean. After all, they are almost adults." Ororo said.  
  
"Almost doesn't mean that they wont do something really stupid." Logan shot at her.  
  
"Enough. If there was a problem, they would tell us. And I would be able to sense their fear. Scott and Jean are responsible, and we can see that because they have the mansion cleaned up, and they would have made sure everyone was ok." the professor said gently. "Come. Let us find out what is for dinner. I'm starving."  
  
Walking into the dining room, they saw that the table was set, but there wasn't anyone sitting down, or walking around the room. There wasn't even any food on the table. Looking around and not finding anyone, the adults walked into the kitchen. There they saw Kurt, Rogue, Scott, and Kitty making dinner. Well, Kitty was watching them make dinner.  
  
"Kitty, can you start to bring these bowls out to the dining room please?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Kitty replied, turning around with a bowl in her hands, and almost bumping into Logan.  
  
"Oh my God!" She screamed, the bowl slipping from her hands.  
  
"Easy Half-pint." Logan said, grabbing the bowl before it hit the ground.  
  
Upon hearing Kitty scream, the others turned around from what they were doing.  
  
"When did you guys get back?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Just now." Hank answered.  
  
"O." was the general response all around.  
  
"Where is everyone else? Shouldn't there be screams, and yells, and breaking of stuff?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Evan and a few other people have headaches, and Jean is studying for a test next week." Scott said.  
  
"And everyone else is still tired and sore from the Danger Room session that Scott put us through this morning." Kitty said, reappearing behind the adults to get another bowl.  
  
"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Scott protested.  
  
"Scott you were worse than Logan." Rogue shot at him.  
  
"Sounds like you learned well, Cyke." Logan smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well. "Scott said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I was a bit hard on you guys."  
  
"Come on. I'm hungry Scott. Isn't this done yet?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah it is." Scott said, turning off the stove and putting the last of the pasta and sauce into bowls. "Can someone tell everyone it's dinner?"  
  
"Don't worry Scott. I will." the professor said.  
  
"Thanks professor."  
  
*~After Dinner~*  
  
"So Scott, where is Jean. She didn't come down for dinner." Ororo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll go find her."  
  
"Scott, she's in her room."  
  
"Thanks professor. I'll talk to her."  
  
Walking upstairs, Scott wondered why Jean wasn't at dinner either. 'She should be feeling better now. She's been sleeping all day.' Scott thought. 'Maybe not sleeping has caught up to her.'  
  
"Jean?" Scott tried, as he knocked on her door. "Jean?" he said a bit more loudly. "Jean I'm coming in."  
  
When Scott walked into her room, he took a few minutes to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Reaching behind him, he closed the door and turned the light on. Since her light was right above her bed, Jean rolled over to shield her eyes from the sudden light.  
  
"Scott, can you turn the light off. It hurts my eyes." Jean asked, slightly muffled from her speaking into her pillows.  
  
"Jean, what is going on? Don't you feel better yet? You've been up here all day, and the professor and the other adults are back and asking questions. You've got to come down and eat something. We told them that you were studying for a test that you have next week." Scott explained.  
  
"I do have a test next week, and I was supposed to be studying, but if I remember correctly, someone pulled me away from it to go drinking."  
  
"You shouldn't be still affected from the alcohol by now. It should have worn off."  
  
"Scott, we are mutants. Our bodies are different from normal people. Maybe the effects of alcohol are different for mutants."  
  
"Maybe it's just your body because all the mutants that I know that drink aren't affected like this. Just come down and get something to eat. You must be starving by now, and just say that your not feeling well. That you must have caught some bug or something."  
  
"What am I going to eat? What did you guys have for dinner?"  
  
"Pasta. There is some left if you want it."  
  
"Yeah I guess. It's better than nothing. So where have I been all day?"  
  
"In the library, studying for a test you have next week. After lunch, you didn't feel well, so you went to your room to lay down and fell asleep. You heard the professor tell you that it was dinner time, but you didn't feel well enough to come down at that time. This morning you went to the Danger Room session. It was worse than one of Logan's sessions."  
  
As Scott went into the details of the session, he helped Jean out of bed and into the bathroom, where she made herself look more presentable. After doing that, they left to go find something for Jean to eat.  
  
"Hey. When did you guys get back?" Jean asked, upon seeing the adults in the kitchen finding some coffee.  
  
"Just before dinner. What's up Red? You don't look so good." Logan asked.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. I probably caught a bug or something." Jean said, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Logan replied, unconvinced. "If you say so."  
  
While Jean went and took a seat by the window, Scott fished a bowl of the leftover pasta and put some onto a plate and stuck it into the microwave. Soon, you could smell it heating up. As the buzzer sounded, Scott took it out of the microwave, and handed it to Jean, who was talking to the professor, Ororo, and Logan. Hank had gone off to look over his notes on the lecture that they had just come home from.  
  
"O God." Jean said suddenly, as Scott put the dish infront of her. Jumping up with one hand over her mouth and the other one on her stomach, Jean ran to find the nearest washroom.  
  
"Anything you would like to share with us Scott?" the professor asked.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Scott realized that they knew that they had been drinking, and that Jean had not 'just caught a bug'.  
  
"Evan, Kurt, and Kitty challenged Jean and I to a game of shot for shot. We agreed to accept their challenge before we heard what it was. Otherwise, we would have never accepted it. Kurt had changed his hollow-emitter to make it look like he was older, that's how he got the alcohol. Jean and I ended up having almost the while bottle. We spilt some, so that's probably why you could smell it. When I went to go wake Jean up this morning, she was so sick, that I just let her stay in bed. She's been in bed all day, and I didn't know you knew anything, so we said that Jean was studying, and when you told me she was in bed, we made up that she had caught a bug after lunch. The problem is that Jean hasn't gotten over the effects of the alcohol."  
  
Ororo left after Scott was finished speaking to go check up on Jean. Coming back into the kitchen, she said, "Jean's not looking too good. I sent her back up to her room."  
  
"Shouldn't she be feeling better by now professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"She should. But she could have serious damage done to her liver because of the alcohol. What did you drink?"  
  
"Vodka."  
  
"Was that it?"  
  
"Yeah. We only drank straight vodka."  
  
"How much alcohol was there per volume?" Logan asked.  
  
"45 to 50 percent."  
  
"Shit. You had better get her down to see Hank. If you guys had almost half a bottle, she could have serious liver damage from drinking that much." Logan stated.  
  
"Scott, go get Jean. We'll meet you down in the lower levels with a few other students." Ororo said. Scott could hear the anger in her voice.  
  
"K." was all Scott could get out.  
  
All Scott could think about as he walked up the stairs was that if Jean had serious liver damage, then what would they do? They couldn't take her to a hospital. And what about Jean? You need a liver to survive.   
  
Opening up her door, Scott could see her lying on her side, facing her window. Walking up to her bed, and sitting down beside her, Scott gently woke her up.  
  
"What is it Scott?" she asked.  
  
"They want me to take you down to see Hank. They know what happened." He added once he saw the look on her face. "They think that the reason that you are sick is because of alcohol poisoning to your liver. The professor thinks it's a good idea to check this stuff out, even if it's nothing."  
  
Nodding, Jean started to sit up. Scott pulled her out of bed and together, they started walking to the elevator to take them to the lower levels of the mansion. Half way there, Jean suddenly stopped and clutched her head in one hand and sought to find the wall. Stumbling, Jean fell. Rushing to her side, Scott looked to see if she bumped her head on anything. Seeing that she hit it off the floor, he tried to get her to wake up.  
  
"Jean? Jean come on wake up!" He said shaking her. "Jean this isn't funny. Wake up. Jean?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HA HA HA!!!! Sorry I couldn't help myself. I had to have a cliffhanger in it. It's not much of a cliffhanger, but a small one none the less. Please let me know that you think!! 


	6. This isn't happening!

Once again, what ever is in between means telepathic thoughts.  
  
Nodding, Jean started to sit up. Scott pulled her out of bed and together, they started walking to the elevator to take them to the lower levels of the mansion. Half way there, Jean suddenly stopped and clutched her head in one hand and sought to find the wall. Stumbling, Jean fell. Rushing to her side, Scott looked to see if she bumped her head on anything. Seeing that she hit it off the floor, he tried to get her to wake up.  
  
"Jean? Jean come on wake up!" He said shaking her. "Jean this isn't funny. Wake up. Jean?"  
  
Professor!  
  
What is it Scott?  
  
Jean fell and hit her head off the floor. I heard the thump.  
  
What do you mean she fell? Did she trip over something?  
  
No. I turned around and Jean was almost to the ground and before I could catch her, she hit her head on the ground. It looks like she fainted or something.  
  
OK. Can you get her down here? Or should Logan come up and help?  
  
I think I can get her down, but why would this happen?  
  
I don't know Scott. Hank will have to tell us.  
  
K. I'll be down in a few minutes.  
  
OK  
  
All the while Scott was waiting for the elevator, and in the elevator, he was trying to get Jean to wake up. He knew that something was really wrong for her to have lost conciseness. He tried as hard as he could to get her to wake up, but nothing was working. When the elevator opened, Scott ran out and down the hall to the med. bay.  
  
Scott placed her onto a stretcher that Hank was standing by. Scott was pulled back by Ororo, as Hank began to take her vital signs. Ororo led him to a small area with chairs in it to wait. The professor and Logan helped Hank along. Scott could see Logans and Hanks backs, while seeing the grave expression on the professor's face. He knew things weren't doing good.  
  
Hank started to prepare for surgery. Jean wasn't going to survive without it. Her liver was damaged, but not enough to have a total transplant. Hank would have to get rid of the highly infected parts. Luckily, there wasn't much. The entire operation only took a few hours. Scott and Ororo never left their chairs. They knew Jean needed them.  
  
Hank came over to the two. Ororo gently shook Scott awake. Sitting up, he asked, "How is she?"  
  
Sighing, Hank softly said, "We had to get rid of part of her liver. It was infected, but I don't think that it was entirely from the drinking. Has she been feeling off lately?"  
  
"Ummm... Yeah. Last week, she missed a danger room session cause she wasn't feeling well. Logan almost killed me when I told him. When I went to go talk to her after, she said she was feeling better. We never really talked about it again. Why?"  
  
"That might have been an indication of her liver being infected. Knowing Jean, it's been bugging her on and off for a while, and she just never said anything about it. The alcohol would have made things worse, and this is the result. I hate to say it but, I'm kind of glad you guys decided to drink. If you hadn't, and Jean didn't get sick, we might have never caught this until it was too late. By finding it now, we were able to remove the infected portion, leaving mostly healthy stuff behind. In a few weeks, she will me as good as new." Smiling, Hank put a hand on Scott's shoulders. "Come on. I know that your anxious to see her. She will be asleep for a while, due to the medication. When she wakes up, call me, and I'll check on her. OK?"  
  
Nodding, Scott went and sat down beside her bed. Taking her hand, he gently stroked it, careful of the IV line in it.  
  
"I'm so glad you'll be OK. Wake up soon. Please Jean."  
  
OK, I know that this was a really short chapter, but I had written about half a while ago, but then I got busy, and my computer got a virus, and so I only got to finish the chapter today. I will try to update more often, but I am going to be gone for the summer, so I might not be able to do that. So, please enjoy!!  
  
A VERY special shout out to everyone who reviewed. I promise that if you send me a review, I will give you shout outs in the next chapter!!  
  
Thanks everyone!! 


End file.
